Inescapable
by april666king
Summary: Bella Lived in Forks until she was 12. She moved to Phoenix with her mom. Now she is 22 and just finishing up college. She gets a phone call that brings her back to her home town and she meets someone, who she finds to be a complete asshole. Will she fall in love or leave to pursue her career?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Phone Call**

_Rinnng, Rinnng_

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hi, Bella?" This is Dr. Cullen at Forks Community Hospital. Your father, Charlie, is here in the emergency room." The voice said on the other end of the line.

"What happened? Did he cut himself again? He is always so clumsy." I said.

"No Bella, there has been an accident, we need you to come up to the hospital if that's possible." He said.

As soon as he said accident I fell onto the couch. My legs completely left me.

"What kind of accident?" I asked through sobs, unable to control myself.

"Charlie was out on patrol and there was a robbery. He tried to subdue the guy, but he was caught off guard and the man shot at him multiple times. He was able to dodge the bullets, except for one. The one he caught was lodged between two vertebrae in his spine. Bella, he may never walk again. He has complete brain function, but his legs are paralyzed. I am so sorry. We asked if there was someone who could stay with him until he is able to get around in his wheel chair. He said you were the only one." Dr. Cullen said.

"Oh my God. Dr. Cullen, do you believe he will walk again? Please tell me the truth." I asked, finally getting a hold on my crying.

"No. In my professional opinion I do not believe Charlie will walk again. I'm sorry." He said with a voice of sympathy.

"I will get a flight tonight and be there in the morning. Please tell my dad I love him. Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said hanging up the phone quickly.

As soon as I hit the end button on my blackberry I was in hysterics. I could not stop crying. It was completely uncontrollable. I took the phone back into my hands to send a text to my friend Angela telling her what had happened and that I was leaving soon. A couple of minutes later she sent a message back saying she was sorry and that she would speak to my professors and see if there was a way for me to finish my classes online or through email. I sent a quick thanks and put my phone into my pocket.

I went straight to my computer and got onto the American Airlines website. After searching around all I could find was a first class ticket to Seattle that left in two hours. I quickly purchased the ticket and added a rental car so I could drive to Forks. I was packing frantically trying to gather anything and everything I might need. I did not know how long I would be out of town so I grabbed pretty well everything I owned apart from the furniture. Everything fit into three suitcases, which would cost an extra $150 for extra luggage at the airport. So far I had spent $950 and that didn't include the car or the luggage.

I wheeled my bags to the door, looking around to make sure I had everything. I grabbed my phone charger, I would definitely be needing that, and threw it into my purse. Once I got outside to my car I realized I would need someone to come to the airport and pick up my car. I didn't really trust leaving it in an airport parking garage. I sent Angela a text and she agreed to come get it tomorrow and keep it for me. She already had a key so it was perfect.

I arrived at the airport thirty minutes before my flight. It would give me just enough time to get my tickets and check my bags. I managed to get everything done and get through security before they called my gate to load. After about a five minute wait they started boarding the first class passengers. I reached my seat and buckled myself in already knowing the drill.

The captain came on the speaker a little later and said his speech, then within no time we were off the ground. I pulled out my blackberry and put in my headphones to listen to some music. Classical music always calmed me when I was flying, although champagne would do a better job. As if hearing my thoughts an attendant came by with a tray of champagne filled glasses offering me one. I took it graciously. One of the things about first class that I liked was all of the perks. I downed the champagne then immediately started dozing off. The three hour flight was going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Arrival**

"Miss, Miss." A young attendant said while tapping my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked groggily.

"We are about to land. I thought you would like to know. May I take your champagne glass?" The woman asked me.

"Oh, yes. Thank you for waking me up." I said.

I handed the attendant my glass and she walked away tending to the other passengers. I put my blackberry back into my bag and made sure my seatbelt was fastened. In just a couple of minutes I would be on the ground again and headed to Forks. Once we got to our gate we were allowed to get our overhead baggage and leave the plane. I made my way over to baggage return and in no time my bags started coming around on the conveyor belt. They were moving too fast for me so I asked the man next to me if he could grab one before I had to wait for it to come back around.

"Sir, do you mind grabbing that bag? I have three I need to grab." I asked a man who looked to be about my age with unruly reddish brown hair.

He looked at me and laughed and walked away. What an asshole.

I grabbed two bags quickly and then waited on the other one to come back around. Once I had my bags I made my way over to the rent a car desk. They let me choose between a Honda and a Ford, I chose the Honda. I made my way out to the parking garage and found the car I was renting. I put my bags in the trunk and back seat and set out towards Forks, only about three and a half more hours until I was at my destination.

After driving for about two and a half hours things were starting to look familiar. I was in Port Angeles. I was only about an hour from the hospital in Forks. I decided to stop in Port Angeles and get some breakfast and gas. I pumped the gas and went into the station to pay and see what they had for breakfast. I ended up getting a bacon and egg biscuit with a bottle of gatorade. I got back to the car and continued driving.

Once I got into Forks I made my way to my dad's house to drop off my luggage. I pulled up to the house and it looked exactly the same as it had ten years ago when my mom, Renee, and I left. He always kept a key under a rock by the front door so I got the key and let myself in. I brought in my bags and set them by the stairs. He still had everything the same inside, except there was a big flat screen TV in the corner.

After locking the house back up I got back into the car and started to drive towards the hospital. It was now 5:30 am so I was sure the Doctor would still be there. I pulled up into the parking lot five minutes later and walked up to the entrance labelled visitors. I looked around and found a desk. There was a red haired elderly woman behind it doing crossword puzzles.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Oh, dear, you scared me. What can I do for you honey?" She said.

"I'm Bella Swan, my father, Charlie Swan, is here. Dr. Cullen is expecting me." I replied.

"Visiting hours doesn't start until seven, honey." She said.

"I came here from Phoenix and just got here. Dr. Cullen is expecting me. Can you page him or something please?" I asked.

She reached for the phone and dialled a number. I heard someone pick up on the other end and she briefly explained the situation. He spoke a few words and she hung up the phone.

"He will be right down dear. Would you like any coffee or anything while you wait?" She asked.

I didn't have a chance to answer because there was a young blonde man at my side.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes. Are you Dr. Cullen? I asked in return.

"Yes, if you will follow me to my office so we can talk and then I will take you in to see your father." He said, leading the way into some double doors.

We went down a few hallways and up a set of stairs and ended up at a door that read, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, MD. We walked in and he motioned for me to have a seat on a small couch and I took a seat, him opposite me.

"Bella, I just wanted to talk to you about the care your father is going to need. You may want to hire a home nurse or if you feel comfortable you can easily do these things yourself. Your father will need to be in a wheelchair to move. At this point he can move it himself but it is very tiring. He is going to need help bathing, using the restroom, and changing clothes. He has full function of all his organs and "bodily functions" he just can't feel or move his legs or feet." He said.

I sat for a moment taking all of it in. I didn't think I would be able to help him change and shower and such.

"I think we will need a nurse. The private things would be uncomfortable for both of us." I said.

"I can find one to start tomorrow morning. That is when I will be discharging him to go home. Do you think you could have the house ready for him?" He asked.

"Yes, it shouldn't be a problem. He actually already did most of that. He has a friend in the same condition, but from diabetes." I answered.

"Well, Bella, are you ready to go see Charlie? It may be uncomfortable seeing him in such a vulnerable state. He isn't in any pain though, and he is very alert and oriented. He can't wait to see you." He said.

"Yes, I am ready." I answered.

We started out the door and on the way out I noticed a family photo on his desk. There was a reddish brown haired man that looked really familiar but I couldn't figure in out.

We walked down some stairs and down a few halls and finally came to a closed door. He nodded his head in assurance and I opened the door and walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Walking into the room Charlie was in I noticed it was very bright and had colorful pictures hung on the walls. It seemed to make the situation less stressful. Charlie was sleeping, he looked so peaceful. Being my clumsy self I tripped over a chair and made a loud clatter. Charlie woke up startled.

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie said, trying to pull himself up into a sitting position.

"Char, Dad, do you need help?" I asked walking closer to see if he needed me to help him sit up.

He just shook his head no and slowly sat up. It hurt to see my dad having to strain to move around. He looked up again and smiled then patted the bed next to him.

"Dad, I am sorry this happened to you." I said while sitting next to him.

"Bells, you know that I don't have much good luck, that's where you get it from." He said putting his hand over mine.

"You seem to be in good spirits about this, I am glad you are taking it well." I said.

"No sense in crying over spilled milk honey, I just have to take this one day at a time. Did Dr. Cullen talk to you about maybe getting a home nurse to help me with the more private things around the house? If it's possible I would really like a male nurse, I don't need any more embarrassment than I already have." He said.

"Ok, I figured you would prefer a male. I know it may be hard, Forks being a small town and all, but I am sure we can find a male home nurse." I said patting my dad's hand in reassurance.

Charlie smiled and handed me the remote control for the TV and said to find him a game for him on ESPN. After finding highlights from last nights game on ESPN I moved and sat in a chair across the room. A few minutes later someone knocked on the door and walked in with a tray of food for Charlie's lunch. It smelled decent at least. Just smelling his lunch made my stomach growl. I decided I would go down to the cafeteria to try and find something to eat.

"Dad, I am going to go find something to eat. If you need me please call me. I will be back soon. I love you." I said walking towards the door. He nodded his head while he was chewing.

I walked out of the room with no clue where I was going. I turned left and found a nurse's station. They pointed me in the right direction and I thanked them. After a couple wrong turns I made my way to the cafeteria. I walked up to the line where they were serving and ordered some chicken strips and a roll. I picked out a sprite and turned to find an empty table. As I was scanning the room I saw someone waving at me. It was Dr. Cullen. He waved me over to sit with him. I headed over to his table and sat down across from him.

"Thank you for letting me sit with you Dr. Cullen, I was having a hard time finding a place to sit. I thought I was going to have to sit in the floor." I said laughing jokingly.

"Anytime. I wanted to talk to you anyways. I was wondering if you had talked to Charlie about a nurse." He said with a smile.

"Yes, I did talk to him. He actually said he would prefer a male nurse if we could possibly find one available. He says it will be less embarrassing using a male for private stuff." I answered.

"Well it might be hard to find one that's available, but I know a couple male nurses that may be able to do the job. Let me call around and I will get back to you later today. I plan on discharging him tomorrow so we will need one quick." He said.

"Thank you very much Dr. Cullen. I will be in the room with my dad all day. I will probably leave around six or seven. So you can just call my cell phone if you need to." I said.

He nodded his head and we stood up and threw away our trash and walked separate ways. When I got back to my dad's room he was watching a fishing show on TV. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Hi guys! This is a story I posted about a year and a half ago and I was going through some things and couldn't continue to write, so I pulled it. I am back now though and plan to keep this one going. Right now I am posting the chapters I had finished and after that I will be posting about every week. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Later that evening after sitting with Charlie all day I decided I should go home to make sure everything was ready for him when he was discharged.

"Dad, I'm leaving now. I will be back in the morning so you can go home." I said.

"Yeah, ok, See you tomorrow kid." He responded while still watching tv.

As I was driving home I decided to stop at the thriftway to get a few groceries. You never know what Charlie has in the fridge. I pulled into a parking spot a little ways from the door because the place is packed. Once inside the store I start to peruse the aisles and attempt to come up with some simple meals for the week.

When I get to the frozen meat section I pick up some chicken and breakfast pork chops. As I am turning around I bump into someone. As I look up I notice it is the man from earlier that morning at the airport. Ass!

"Watch where you are going!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I snapped back.

After I snapped back at him he finally looked down at me. He smirked then said, "A little chilly in here huh?"

I had no clue why this man would say that or even try to converse with me so I chose to be polite and said, "A little, freezer sections usually are."

They he smirked again and walked the other direction while mumbling something about seeing headlights. What a strange man. Oh well.

I went to the front to pay for my things and of course he was at the register too. He was talking to the cashier who looked like she belonged in a zoo. She had long platinum blonde hair and a large crooked nose. She looked like she was wearing a pound of makeup and had horrible orangey lip stick on.

The girl, whose name tag I could see says Lauren, isn't even doing her job and is twirling her hair around her finger while giggling at whatever he is saying to her. She looked in my direction then started laughing again. OK, this is getting ridiculous.

"Excuse me? I am kind of in a hurry. Do you mind?" I asked while pointing at my food.

She just looked at me then back at him and giggled then he walked off. She started to check my items. The whole time she is scanning my items she is sneering at me.

"$37.57 is your total." She says in a nasally voice.

I hand her a $50 bill and she gives me my change. I grab my things and walk to the door. I hear her giggling while talking to the cashier next to her. I look back and she is pointing and laughing at me. Completely confused I walk out the door and to the car. I have no time to worry about nasty skanks anyway.

After putting the groceries into the car I take the shopping cart back up to the store then return to the car and start it. I pull back onto the road toward Charlie's house and set cruise control. A few minutes later I see headlights coming at me fast from behind and I hear the sound of a horn.

I slow down so that maybe they will go around me but they don't. I feel a slight jerk and hear a crash and suddenly I am on the side of the road and I jerk to a stop.

I step out of my car and hear a moaning sound coming from the car behind me. I run to the driver's side and there is the man from the airport and the grocery store. Why did he ram my car?

I bang on the window but he doesn't look up so I open the door. He is still just sitting there hunched over the steering wheel moaning.

"Are you ok? Hey!" I said, trying to get his attention.

He still hasn't answered so I touch his shoulder. I feel a tingle, like an electrical jolt so I pull away fast. He finally looks up. His eyes widen as if he is scared.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. My breaks were out, that's why I was honking at you." He said frantically.

Well I wasn't expecting that. He actually seems really sorry.

"It's ok, are you ok?" I asked.

He was still just staring at me. To tell the truth I was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"Look I am sorry about earlier at the store, I was upset, my father had just called to tell me he had a job for me, and let's just say I am not looking forward to it." He rambled.

"Oh, that's ok. I understand. Do you remember me from the airport?" I asked sheepishly.

"What airport? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Earlier this morning I was at the airport and I asked you to help me at baggage claim but you just laughed and walked off." I said.

"I don't remember that. I was on my Bluetooth the whole time I was in the airport so I may have just not heard you, I'm sorry. God, I am such an ass." He said.

Well that explains our first 2 encounters. Now, how are we getting home?

"I guess we need to call someone to come and get us. Crap, my dad's in the hospital, this is a rental car." I said while pointing to the now dented Honda that was currently stuck in the mud.

"Your dad is Charlie?" He asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked him.

"Not many new people come to town and I knew his daughter was coming to see him." He said cryptically. "I can call my sister, she can give us both a ride home, I wouldn't want your groceries going bad."

I nodded and went to stand by the rental car to give him privacy to make the phone call to his sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few minutes after he got off the phone he walked over to my car where I was standing.

"So what's your name anyway? Your dad is always talking about you but I don't think I've heard him say your name. I am Edward Cullen by the way." He said.

"It's Bella, wait, Cullen, as in Dr. Cullen's son?" I asked.

He looks up and smirks, again. That smirk is going to be the death of me. Edward has the most beautiful green eyes, chiseled jaw, and reddish brown sex hair.

"Yes, Carlisle is my father. I am assuming you've already met him?" He responded.

I just shake my head because I am still thinking of that smirk. A second later I hear loud music and see headlights coming our way.

"That would be Alice. Please excuse her, and don't say I didn't warn you." He said.

The car screeched to a stop next to us and out jumped a tiny woman with jet black spiky hair. She practically bounced over to us.

"Oh my God, Edward, are you okay? And you, I don't know who you are, but are you okay?" She said all in one breath.

"Yes, Alice, I am fine, don't worry. This is Bella, Charlie Swan's daughter, she is okay too." He said with an embarrassed look.

"Okay, then let's get going. Get your stuff, Bella can ride up front." She said.

I went to grab my groceries from the back seat and Edward nudged me away and grabbed them himself. I am not even going to complain, I am too tired.

Once we were all loaded up we headed toward my house. You know it is a small town when everyone knows where you live without asking. No one said much on the small drive, just a word or two here and there. Mostly it was Alice asking me if I like to shop and what my favorite music was.

Once we arrived Edward jumped out and immediately started grabbing my stuff before I could even remove my seat belt. He was on his way to the front door when Alice grabbed my arm to stop me from getting out and said, "I've never seen him act like this with a woman before, he is usually so shy and withdrawn."

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled and walked up to open the front door. Edward walked in and easily found his way to the kitchen and unloaded the bags onto the table. He turned towards me and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something then shook his head and walked to the door.

"Have a good evening Bella, see you soon." He said.

He shut the door behind them and a second later I heard the car drive away. That was weird, what did he mean by, 'see you soon'? Oh well, no time to worry now, I need to get this place up to par for Charlie's arrival tomorrow.

**A/N: Hello! Thanks again for taking out time in your day to read my story. It has been brought to my attention that my tenses are messed up a lot in this story. I apologize, I am horrible at it, especially when I am in a hurry. I am always in a hurry because I work full time and have recently started school again, full time. It is hard when you haven't been to college in 5 years then go back again. Anyways, I will stop rambling. I will try harder to work on the tenses. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After I made sure I had everything put away and clear pathways for Charlie I decided to go to bed. In my old bedroom everything was the same. The bed still had the purple flower comforter, the dresser still against the opposite wall, and the rocking chair was still in the corner under the window. Charlie really doesn't like change.

Once I am in bed I cannot stop thinking about Edward. Sure at first I thought he was a complete ass, but I think it was all a misunderstanding.

"_C'mon Bella, you know you want to. Please, just let me stay the night, I promise you won't regret it." Paul said. I pushed him away but he still kept pushing himself onto me. "Stop, Paul, I don't want to, please." I asked. _

"_Shut up and take it like the little slut that you are!" He yelled while slapping me across the face._

"NOOOO!" I screamed. Wait, Oh my God, it was just a dream. Whew.

I can't believe I am still having these dreams about something that happened 3 years ago. I wish it would just leave my mind completely but of course it won't.

I look at the clock and it is 7:30 am. Looks like I need to get up anyways. Charlie must be wondering where I am. I know he is anxious to come home.

I sit up to get out of bed and into the shower when I hear the doorbell. Who would be coming over at this hour? I drag myself out of the bed and put on my robe. I walk down the stairs to the front door and open it. Edward. In dark green scrubs. What the hell?

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm supposed to come over this morning to make sure the house is safe before your dad is allowed to come home. I also needed to bring my things, which room is mine? Did I forget to mention last night that I am his nurse?" He said while making his stupid, stupid smirk.

Shit. Shit. Shit. I don't know if I will be able to handle his smirks all of the time like this. I mean, come on, and since when is this a live in nurse position?

"Um, well I guess you can put your things in the guest room upstairs. It's the first door on your right. We share the bathroom. Charlie's bedroom is down here." I said.

He smiled, grabbed his bags that I didn't notice until now and walked past me up the stairs. A few seconds later he walked back down.

"So, obviously your dad won't be going upstairs for a while so I won't worry about checking it out, but I just have to make sure that his room and the living areas are safe and will be easy to get around in." He said acting professional.

"Ok, I checked last night and I didn't see anything that should be a problem, he already had this place accessible for wheel chairs years ago." I said.

He just smiled and started walking around. We looked through Charlie's bedroom and bathroom and Edward measured a few things and that was it. That was easier than I thought it would be.

"Ok, well it looks like everything is fine here; would you like to go to the hospital together? My dad said that Charlie would be ready to go as soon as I was done here. I am sure he is ready to get out of the hospital." He said smiling.

I nod my head and excuse myself so that I can get dressed. I just realized that I was still in my robe.

After heading back downstairs I find Edward on the couch in the living room, he looks so comfortable here. I could get used to this.

"I'm ready when you are, Edward." I said startling him.

I locked the front door and started to walk towards my car but Edward motioned for me to follow him to his. It was a different one than the one he was driving last night. How did he get a new one so fast? He must have read my mind because he started to explain.

"This is the vehicle I use for when I am working. Vans are easier to fit wheel chairs into." He explained.

"Oh, I see, for a second there I thought maybe you were a soccer dad." I said while trying to hold in my laughter.

"Ha, very funny. No I am not a soccer dad; I don't have any children, yet." He said laughing along with me.

After we were able to quit our laughing we headed towards the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

On the way to the hospital Edward and I didn't speak. He had the radio on, it was on an alternative rock station that I remember listening to in the past. It was an awkward drive to say the least. I kept feeling like I was being stared at.

When we finally pulled up to the hospital Edward pulled into a drive through that was marked pick up or drop off only. "Can we park here? Won't it take a while to get Charlie ready to leave?" I asked.

"No, he should be waiting just inside the door. I called my father while you were getting dressed and told him to expect us." He answered. Just as he finished explaining a nurse was wheeling my dad out in a wheelchair. He had a huge smile on his face.

I immediately hopped out of the car to get my dad. "Hi dad, I bet you can't wait to be home, huh?" I asked. "Absolutely, Bells! I was about to pull my hair out in there. Don't get me wrong, the people are nice, but nothing beats your own bed." He laughed.

Edward adjusted the lift he had on his van to put the chair on and raised my dad into the van. After he was locked into place and the door was shut Edward got back into his seat and pulled away from the curb.

"So, Charlie, as I am sure my father told you, I will be living with you guys for now to help out. He said you wanted a male nurse and thought I was the guy for the job." Edward said while looking at Charlie through the rear view mirror.

Charlie grunted, "Yeah, he told me. I still don't think I really need a live in, but Carlisle has never steered me wrong."

"I will try not to get in the way too much, I will just be there to change your bandages and help you when you need it." He replied.

"Yeah, dad, he won't do anything unless you ask for the help, right Edward?" Bella added.

"Sure! Nothing against your will." He laughed.

Charlie just mumbled and shook his head. We pulled up to the house a couple of minutes later. Edward, again, helped dad to the lift and got him out of the van while I opened the door to the house.

We wheeled him in and parked him in front of the TV. I knew he would want to watch some of the sports he had been missing. The hospital didn't have as many channels as he would have liked so he would surely be excited.

"Dad, do you need anything? Want anything to eat or drink? Do you want to go to bed and take a nap? Are you comfortable?" I asked.

"Bella, relax, I am good right here in front of the old tube. I have missed being able to just relax without nurses coming to check on me every half hour." He responded.

"Ok, I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. If you do want or need anything you just yell. I think I will go up to my room and read for a while. Please yell for me, ok?" I pleaded.

Charlie shook his head in acknowledgment and continued watching sports center. The man has always loved his sports. I walked up to my room and in my way I heard Edward shuffling around his new room. I don't know how I am going to be able to sleep knowing that man is in the room next to mine, only separated by a hallway. Maybe I could accidentally bump into him on the way to the shower wearing only a small towel. A girl can dream right?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for waiting. I know it has been a while. School is over for the summer and I only have to take 2 courses in the fall to receive my Associates Degree. I am hoping to post more often. I have one more chapter written for this story and there will be many more to come!**


End file.
